All Under the Same Sky
by DarkAngel555
Summary: Series of One-shots based around the characters and events of Kingdom Hearts. Can range from pure angst, to humor, to action. Current: The Morning Of - The morning spoke of promises and hope it never meant to keep. (slight mentions of NSFW activities, nothing explicit) Terrqua. Currently accepting requests.
1. 1- Game Over

_DA: Why hello KH fans! I haven't written for this fandom for quite some times. I hope that I've improved since the last time. (I still shudder when I think about my old fanfictions. Just goes to show you that people can improve if they try hard enough). _

_Ok, this story, _All Under the Same Sky_ is going to be a series of oneshots that I either have inspiration for or someone requests of me. There's no order, really no reason, just random._

_Anyways, I was feeling angsty one day for this first one and decided to write this to relieve that angst by writing this short story. But I'm talking too much. I'm just gonna go ahead and let you guys read the story. _

_Disclaimer: I won't ever own KH. Probably a good thing._

_DA: Without any further ado, I unveil _Game Over!

* * *

1- Game Over

Sora blinked wearily up at the sapphire sky, following the few puffy clouds with glassy eyes. His vision was blurry, the cerulean hue darkening by the second. His pallor was fading to grey, the color that was left on his face draining fast. Minor cuts slashed across his visage, dark rolls of scarlet dropping down his cadaverous cheeks. Caramel locks clung to the damp skin, limp and stained bangs flopping uncontrolled over one half-mast eye. Breaths puffed irregularly from between dry and flaking lips, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

His black jacket was slipping from one of his shoulders, the cloth saturated and heavy as it pooled at his back. The cool press of the shattered chain of his crown pendant traced a line down his chest, the severed links spattered with a haunting crimson. Deep lacerations split through the shirt and dug deeply into the frail skin of his abdomen, spilling thick blood onto the rock that puddled around his trembling form. A flaccid hand draped over his stomach, a futile attempt to staunch the blood flow from one of the more severe injuries.

Pain spiked through his thoughts, each throb scattering any coherency Sora managed to gather. He felt almost numbed, a thoughtless daze that left him floating. Knowing how badly he was wounded, this near euphoric state was a blessing, only light reminders of burning agony touching his mind. Concentration was impossible, as was the ability to even recall what had occurred to cause this state.

He wondered vaguely if this was the end, if that had been his last battle. It certainly seemed likely, what with the weightless fog that had begun to fill the emptiness left by the blood pouring out around his lithe form. He found he lacked it in him to care. Even as he drifted, his memory shot to pieces, a sense of almost terrifying apathy brushed away anything that mattered, anything that should be vying for his constant attention. It was becoming far too tiresome to continue his battle against this stupor, so he let go, allowing that uncaring fog to smother his thoughts.

Noises muffled by his condition pounded their way to him, the soft clanging of colliding weaponry comforting in a way. Sora couldn't shift his cerulean gaze to the source of the sound, content to continue watching the silvery clouds continue their flight by his still form. A voice, one that tickled some memory buried deep in his mind, called to him. His vision was tunneling, blurring and narrowing until all he could see is the pure sapphire hue above him. The light touch of a hand feathered against his arm, his own hand tightening around the firm hilt of his keyblade in response. Response to what, he wasn't sure, but his body knew to answer when he himself couldn't muster the energy to connect the simplistic dots. Someone breathed his name by his ear, a note of horror weaseling into the hushed tone.

Cursing his inattention, he could only watch as bleary head forced its way into his vision, an imperfection on the clear sky. A mane of silver tumbled around the boy's face, a pair of panicked aquamarine eyes the only feature Sora could pick out easily. Soft fingers probed at his face, the calloused pads sticking to the tacky blood drying across the pale plain. Blinking was becoming an issue, the effort needed to force open the heavy eyelids no longer existing in his weakening energy. So he left them open, sluggish irises following the boy above him. Warmth oozed out from between the fingers clasped weakly around his stomach, staining his pores with the gory color. He was dying and help had arrived too late; any efforts made at this point would only prolong the inevitable.

The prodding appendages fell lax, the boy's head curling to press his forehead to Sora's chest. The collision drove the suppressed pain to the forefront, a crippling wave crashing heavily over him. The moan that built in his chest never made it to his mouth, catching somewhere in his throat. As quickly as the pain arose, it faded, just as rapidly vanishing as if pulled behind a protective curtain. In that moment of sheer agony, a spark of clarity flashed through him. Riku. Riku had come for him. Said friend trembled against him, the hands that had been analyzing him now clutching tightly at the shattered chain, a present bestowed to Sora by Riku's very hand. Hot tears pricked at Sora's vapid eyes, slipping out from behind the curtain of hair that hid one of his eyes.

He wanted to comfort, to reassure, but no words came, no movements escaping. He felt trapped, the lethargic daze caging him from himself. Instead he could only watch, unable to lift even a finger, as his best friend broke into heart-shattering sobs, dragging the pendent from Sora's slender neck. He drew it to his chest, clinging desperately to it as if to pull a semblance of reassurance from its metal core. Rushed apologies tumbled from Riku's throat, each one more despondent than the last. The words were futile though. Sora had already forgiven him. For what, he didn't know, but the apologies were far from needed. The boy's voice gave out, tears soaking an entirely new stain onto Sora's shirt.

Sora wanted to help, but now there was nothing he could do. He had grown too weak and he was too far gone. He had failed. His vision, fading slowly to black, was able to focus as Riku lifted his head, raising red-rimmed eyes to Sora's own. Their gazes met, a quick transference of emotion, as the world fell to darkness, the numbness seizing complete control over Sora's body and consciousness.

_I'm sorry, Riku._

Game Over.

* * *

_DA: Well that was a lot shorter than I thought it actually was... Hehe. I put this up on tumblr a while back, but then decided I should depress people not on tumblr. XD My URL if any of you are wondering is connorfuckinkenway . tumblr . com. Remove the spaces. _

_If you want to request a fic, feel free to either leave a review or send me a PM, doesn't matter too much to me. Please avoid shipping fics due to the fact that I really suck at romance. I much prefer angst and friendship and stuff like that. But feel free to contact me to request a story. Also, be warned that I am an extremely busy college student so updates may take a while. I'll apologize in advance for that._

_Well I can't think of anything else to say, other than thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed the fruits of my depressing mind. _

_May your hearts stay strong,_

_DarkAngel555_


	2. 2 - The Morning Of

_DA: Hey everyone! Last drabble didn't receive as much reaction as I would have hoped, but ah well. I guess it was pretty harsh to put something angsty up first. Hehehe. Well anyways, I'm going against my normal code here by posting something romantic but this one had been sitting in the back of my head for far too long just poking at me. So I wrote it. Well, that and I was listening to BBS version of Dearly Beloved and this just kinda popped out. Whoops. _

_It's not depressing like the last one. Promise. Enjoy the read!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own shit._

* * *

**The Morning Of**

Terra awoke to the sun splashing its bright rays across the tanned planes of his face, dragging his light freckles into focus. He blinked wearily, pale blue irises peeking out from between half-mast eyelids. Flicking his blurry vision around the bedroom, his mouth stretched open in a gigantic yawn, one arm extending high above his head. So much for sleeping in.

Someone mumbled sleepily next to him, pressing tighter against his side. Grinning softly, he curled his arm more securely around her lithe form, relishing in the touch of her soft skin against the rough callouses of his hand. The murmuring ceased, a gentle, contented sigh brushing the bared skin of his torso. His smile only grew, gaze sliding over to study his partner.

Aqua, her blue hair mussed by sleep, had unconsciously curled up next to him during the night, the blankets hiked high and tucked under her armpits. Her lips were parted, light breaths puffing from the small space. Her eyes moved restlessly beneath her eyelids, the skin shifting slightly to accommodate. The vibrant sunlight bathed her features in color, illuminating the faint violet streaks that wove between the sapphire strands of her hair. Her lips were dusted pink and appeared slightly swollen. Dark splotches littered the fair skin of her neck and drew a path down her collarbones, a sight that drew a smirk to Terra's lips.

Last night had been rough, a combination of nerves and pure adrenaline urging on their less than chaste behavior. It hadn't been the first time it'd happened and it probably wouldn't be the last, but there had been an energy last night that was hard to replicate, an energy that he'd eagerly devoured, teeth, tongue, and all.

Today was the day that would change everything for them, for the better. The Mark of Mastery Exam. They had both trained long and hard for this day. They were ready, of that Terra had no doubt. As if in response, Aqua gave a soft sigh. Yea, they were ready.

With a sigh of his own, Terra freed his captive arm from under her and slid out from between the sheets, wincing as his muscles gave an irritated twinge. He hadn't used them quite like that for some time now, but the ache was a good one. A hand closed on his as he withdrew from the bed, surprisingly rough despite its frail appearance. "Don't go..." she murmured, slitted eyes revealing a startling sapphire hue that he'd grown far too fond of. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

"I've got to get ready, Aqua, and so do you." She didn't respond, but she released him, hand retracting towards her torso. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her hair. "I'll see you at the Exam. Good luck." Grabbing his discarded pants from their crumpled pile on the floor, he left her to sleep, beginning his journey back to his room by pulling his the cloth on.

Just as he opened the door to leave, Aqua's voice halted him. "You're going to do great, Terra." He didn't turn, only paused and tilted his head slightly.

"Thanks." And he continued out of the room, smiling to himself. He couldn't wait until next time.

As it turned out, though, that day _did _change everything. There never would be a next time for them.

* * *

_DA: Blech, romance. Imma wash my brain out now. I am not a person who can write romance, so I have no idea where the hell this came from. If you can find out where, kudos to you. Anyways, this was a tumblr first post and my sister loved it, so I decided to post..._

_Tell me what you think!_

_May your hearts stay strong,_

_DarkAngel555_


End file.
